Machine tools such as die grinders are available in rigid or flexible design. In a rigid design the axle carrying the spindle for attachment of the grinding burr is rigidly mounted in the tool, whereas in a flexible design, this axle is flexibly mounted, by means of a resilient element. Both designs have advantages, the rigidly mounted spindle carrying axle is useful for example when very high exactness is required in the grinding process, and the flexible mounting of the spindle carrying axle is ergonomic since vibrations generated during the grinding process are not transferred to the tool housing and thus not to the hand and arm of the user. An example of a die grinder of flexible design is disclosed in EP0005686A1.
Machine tools for grinding and the like are rather expensive and space requiring. It would be advantageous if all situations, in which each tool design is needed, could be handled without the need of having two different tools available.